Wish I Wasn't Here- The Sequel
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: I'm back with a sequel! Anyway, the plot for this one is- Sammy tries out for cheer squad, and quickly lets popularity get to her head after. Also, Amy's come back! If you have any ideas, PM me and we can talk about them! :) DISCONTINUED until further notice, sorry fans! I'll still update soon!
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Aunt Melissa! Bye, Bridgette!" Sammy turned and waved while running to the school bus. Aunt Melissa drove Bridgette to school, so Sammy was the only one that boarded the bus anymore.

"Bye, dear! Careful when you run!" Sammy nodded, going from running to a fast walk. Her ankle had healed, but the doctor had warned her to be careful when she walked or ran.

As Sammy boarded the bus, she was stunned to see crowds of new students taking the last few rows in the back. "What are they here for?"

"Sammy, don't you know? That school district closed down, and is sending students to random schools."

Sammy looked startled at the source of the voice, before seeing it was just her friend Zoey. Zoey had changed since the weekend. Her hair was down now, not in pigtails like always. It also had a white rose hir clip instead of the pink and yellow flower like normal. At least her outfit was normal. Sammy had gone with Zoey, she'd just planned on helping her friend. But then Heather had shown up because she worked at the salon sometimes on the weekend and offered to do Sammy's hair for free. Now Sammy had a short bob in her hair, with a few strands curled in the front.

"Thanks, Zoey. Do you know who they are?"

Zoey was now sitting with Mike, because according to Sierra they'd started to date recently. Not that Sammy minded, she sat with Dawn, Jasmine, and sometimes Topher. So she was happy for her friend.

"Well, there's that guy with the hand sanitizer, his name's Dave. The girl next to him is Sky. That's all I know."

On the way to school, Sammy and her friends talked about anything and everything- the weekend, what was for lunch, and more. Sammy did feel better now that she had real friends. Amy didn't take the bus anymore, though. Sierra was a blog maker, so she knew about everybody. According to her, Amy had gotten a new car. "I don't know why she did that. It's nit like the whole school's gonna forgive her after my little accident."

"I know. Amy is so hated right now!"

"Yeah." Sammy looked up, seeing Heather and Dakota looking at her. "What's up?"

"Well, we noticed you did cheerleading. The squad's starting to host tryouts for a few new girls. Wanna try out?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

Heather and Dakota walked off, to their new seats. They'd decided to start sitting in the middle, apparently it was the cool thing to do.

"Wow, they actually treat you nicely now? That's a first."

"Yeah. It's cool, though."

Finally, the bus pulled up in front of the school. Sammy walked in, chatting with Zoey, Mike, and Sierra since Jasmine, Dawn, Topher, Cody, and her other friends went a different way to their lockers. Sierra started to talk about her new blog, and how she knew it would get millions of hits online. She wanted to celebrate by going to Starbucks for coffee and lattes, with Cody and all her friends. Sammy seemed really interested in the idea, she loved frapuccinos and had been craving one for a really long time. For a crazy Cody-obsessed girl, Sierra was actually kind of cool and nice.

"I'd love to, but I promised Heather I'd try out for cheerleading."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Sammy focused on her locker, spinning her combination- 19, 37, 20. She looked at Amy's locker next to hers. Amy had mostly been leaving her sister alone, but occasionally sent her threatening texts and emails. Aunt Melissa and Bridgette had just said, "Ignore her, Sammy. You're living a new life."

Sammy looked down at herself, her teal striped casual dress that matched her teal eyes and white ballet flats so soft they could be made out of velvet. This was the new Sammy. Sammy could barely remember her old life.

As she began taking out her books, Sammy smiled. She was living so much better now. Seconds after, somebody showed up and said, "Nice to see you... Samey."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

Sammy lives with her aunt Melissa, and boarded the bus. She's treated better by everyone now, and Heather asked her to try out for cheerleading. Sierra's starting a new website or blog, and invited her to Starbucks for a celebration.

Chapter 2- Amy's Return

"Samey! Are you even listening? You ruined everything for me! My life was just fine before your pathetic car accident, now I'm not even spoken to! You will so pay, you idiot! I hate you!"

Sammy decided it was time to stand up for herself, so she turned around glaring straight at her sister. "You know, Amy? Give it up! Nobody liked you anyway, and you should've known this would happen. It was only a matter of time, and you knew it, so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Amy looked even more furious, and stomped away looking like steam was coming out of her ears. She had to do something to ruin Stupid Sparemy's confidence and life. "Hmm..." Amy pulled out her pink iPhone, opening Internet and searching for Tumblr or even Facebook. If she could just make one dent in her pathetic sister's shell, she'd be on top again. She knew she would.

^_^ Just a linebreak^_^

"Sammy! You were so awesome! You'll become so popular and famous when I post this on YouTube!" Sierra's voice startled her, and she turned around surprised. "Sierra? What... never mind..."

"Cody! She's so happy she can't speak!"

"Yeah, yeah... can I go to class now?"

"What? We still have to search school for good videos!" Sierra laughed, dragging Cody against his will through the hall. Sammy could only smile apologetically as she saw him mouth, "Help me!"

Zoey came up to her, bringing two students. They were Sky and Dave, from the bus. "Hi, Zoey."

"Sammy, hi! Meet Sky and Dave! They just transferred here!"

"Yeah, I know, you told me in the bus, remember?"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited they're actually here, that's all. Anyway, I just wanted to know, can you show Sky around? I'll do Dave. The office told me I could show one of them around the building."

"Sure, let's go Sky. Bye, Zoey."

"So Sammy, I heard about cheerleading today after school. Are you trying out?"

"Yeah, I am. You?" Sky was really easy to talk to, and while Sammy gave her a tour of the school, they talked about classes, family, friends, old schools (since they'd both moved), and more. Sky was really interesting, too. She was supposedly a gymnast who wanted to be like her sister and be in the Olympics.

"Well, there was the tour. See you in the gym after school?"

"Definitely, see you there!"

Sammy watched as Sky ran down the hall, towards her assigned locker. At the same time, Zoey came by with Dave, who was holding hand sanitizer. "Sorry, don't like germs." Dave had used practically the whole bottle, and didn't see the students giving him weird faces in the hallway. That, or he didn't care.

"Sammy! This is so cool!"

"What now!? Tell me!"

"I was walking with Dave, and we ran into Topher! He asked about you, then said to give you this." Zoey held out her hand, which was holding out a piece of lined paper that had been ripped off of a notebook. On it was a phone number.

"OMG! You were so right, this is so cool!"

"How were things with Sky?"

"She's nice, and the tour went well. You know her well?"

"Yeah, we went to camp together one year..."


	3. Update Chapter

Update Chapter

Okay. So I'm sorry you don't have the next chapter, but this f***king website won't let me upload the file, and I'm about to go insane if I try to upload it even just one more time. Anyway, just review what you think the next chapter should be, and I'll see what I can do about putting it in. Thanks, bye!


End file.
